Conventionally, there are known vehicles, such as motorcycles and ATVs (All Terrain Vehicles), of the type including a so-called AMT (Automatic Manual Transmission). The AMT is one type of clutch driving device for engaging and disengaging a clutch device by utilizing a driving force of a clutch actuator such as an electric motor.
For example, an AMT described Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-137560 includes an electric motor (clutch actuator) disposed in a clutch cover covering one side of a unit case in a direction along a power shaft of a power unit.